Mario's Random Day
by The Chortling Mermaid
Summary: When the angry sun shines on The Mushroom Kingdom, can Mario save the day? Crack fic HAPPY MAR10 DAY!


**A/N: Hi there! In honor of Mar10 (MARIO) day, here is a random crack-fic starring…..MARIO. :) The 'angry sun' comes from the pilot episode of The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, if you were wondering. It's not necessary to watch it before reading this, unless of course, you really want to. XD **

Even in the dim lighting, the walls of the bedroom were still a vibrant red, Mario decided, smiling at his alarm clock in anticipation.

The unhappy sun, which was certainly _not _shining in Mario's eyes suddenly cut off all the darkness in the Mushroom Kingdom with blinding streams of light. Mario looked down at his alarm clock which still did not go off despite the fact that it was set to go off five minutes ago. Scowling, the plumber threw himself out of bed.

When he went to pick out his clothes, his _favorite _red shirt was a sickly-sweet pink.

Pink.

_Pink._

Now, don't get him wrong; Mario loves the color pink on Princess Peach, but to wear pink? It would defy his manliness.

It would emasculate him.

He might as well shave off his mustache, too.

He grimaced and searched for an alternate red shirt, only to find that all of his clothes were turned random colors. Mario ran a hand through his hair in worry, but finally settled on a burgundy shirt and a pair of white overalls. His cap was the only normal article of clothing he had left.

After getting dressed, Mario felt his stomach growl with hunger, so he descended the stairs leading to the kitchen. Luigi was already sitting in his chair, drinking tea and eating a plate of spaghetti with maple syrup.

"Mama-mia, Luigi!" he shouted, "You-a can't eat-a pasta with that!"

Mario's face was then greeted with a sticky, squishy mound of brown noodles.

"I-a am in charge now!" Luigi shrieked, standing upon his chair, and thrusting his right foot onto the table. Mario then wordlessly wiped all of the gloppy "breakfast" off of his face and walked away to rinse the residue with soap. He was used to Luigi having a few moments of weirdness, but this was something entirely new.

In the bathroom, all was fine until his mustache flew off of his face like a small bird.

"Come-a back!" Mario shouted as his mustache fluttered away.

"No, you meanie! I'm free! I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeee!" it yelled, disappearing in a flash.

The savior of The Mushroom Kingdom felt the smooth patch above his lip, and fought tears. _It's-a way to-a early for-a this._

Mario ran back to the kitchen only to find a Luigi-shaped hole in the wall leading to outside. Ignoring the protests from his stomach, he ran through the hole to find his brother.

When he got outside, the usually-happy clouds were in an argument.

"No, it's mine!" yelled a tiny white cloud.

"It's mine!" the bigger cloud argued.

"Both of you stop! I'm Cyrus, the biggest cloud of them all! I deserve it! Now move, or I'll launch you into outer space!" the biggest cloud of them all topped them.

Mario closed his eardrums with his fingers and continued in the direction that he thought Luigi could have gone in.

The random toads of the kingdom were running around and squealing with delight.

That was actually normal, Mario sighed with relief.

But then, in a flash of light, they all got Blorb-like symptoms and rolled around like bowling balls. _It figures. _In the distance, Mario saw Luigi crawling on the ground.

"Luigi!" the older brother called to the younger.

"Oh no!"

Running with all the energy he could muster, Mario appeared at Luigi's side and tackled him.

"What-a is-a going on?"

"Stranger danger! HAALP!" Luigi yelled at the top of his lungs.

"It's me, your-a brother!"

"Liar! You-a have-a no 'stache!" Luigi wiggled free from his brother's grip, "I am Mr. L." Mario tackled him once again and smacked him a few times.

Luigi's eyes were rainbow-colored.

"I must-a save the world and-a destroy all the cabbages!" Luigi announced as if he were in a daze. Suddenly, in a familiar flash, the princess appeared, wearing Mario's favorite shirt and overalls.

"Hello, Fat Mario! Hello, Ga-"

"Who are you-a calling fat?" Mario shouted, "And-a why did you take-a my clothes?" The princess' only response was to run away with tears in her multi-colored eyes. "Oh no."

Mario then collapsed on the ground in defeat, having screamed at the woman he cared about the most.

"Why is this-a happening?"

"**Revenge." **It was a simple two-syllable word spoken by a semi-familiar raspy voice.

"Oh no."

"**Oh yes."**

"No."

"**Yes."**

"Yes." Mario smirked to himself.

"**No!" **The sun retorted. After realizing his mistake he, growled deeply. "**How dare you blame me, the almighty sun for being in your peasant eyes? Now I will take over everyone else's, leaving you the only sane one in a world full of crazies! MYUH HUAH HA HA!"**

"I'm-a sorry, Mr. Sun! Forgive me!"

"**No." **

_There-a might be someone I can turn to._

"FAWFUL!" Mario called into the air at the top of his voice. Jazzy music played in the background much to the now-mustacheless man's annoyance.

"Fink-rat of red!" Fawful suddenly appeared from under the grass, making Mario jump. "Fawful has the long searching of the fink-rat that is you! Fawful sha-"

"Fawful, look at that sun!" Mario interrupted.

"Fawful will not be the underpaid cashier taking orders from the red mustache-or the no mustache that is now you!"

Mario gave the boy a flat look and forced him into a headlock and made him look at the sun.

The thick glasses of Fawful-um, Fawful's glasses glowed rainbow, then shot a beam into the sun's eyes.

"**NOOOOOOO!" **The angry sun screamed, until its frown turned into a smile. The unhappy sun was now happy.

The clouds ceased their argument over the object they were "holding". Said object then fluttered down and landed under Mario's nose.

It was his mustache!

Mario grinned.

Luigi stopped twitching on the ground and stood up tall. He yawned and went back into his and Mario's house, shaking his head.

Peach came back in her usual pink dress, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Fawful groaned and disappeared back into the ground. Mario's clothes changed back to their usual colors, and he felt his smile grow.

Mario sighed; he was hungry!

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Happy Mario Day! :D**


End file.
